The present invention relates to foamable skin preparations suitable for use as shaving preparations and body washes. More particularly it relates to formulations which contain a surfactant, a fatty ester of polyethylene glycol, and a cellulosic ether.
A wide variety of shaving creams, gels, and lotions are known. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,396. The disclosure of this patent and of all other publications referred to herein are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. Also, a wide variety of personal cleansing compositions are known. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,265.
However, it is desirable for a single product to be useful as both a body cleanser and a shaving preparation, particularly for use by women who wish to shave their legs when showering. Standard soaps and body washes have good rinsability and are easy to apply over a wide area. However, a shaving preparation should preferably be designed for more localized application and provide blade protection.
Foamability is also important in that it permits tracking of where shaving has taken place, and also contributes to a consumer's perception that a product is likely to be protective. Standard body soaps often have poor foamability.
Fatty esters of polyethylene glycol are known to provide blade protection. They also contribute to good skin conditioning. However, they can inhibit foaming.
Thus, a need exists for an improved foamable skin preparation which can be used both for body wash and shaving preparation purposes